


Unexpected Evening

by Malwa1216



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mention of sex, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: You and Adam Jensen are good friends. One evening changes everything.





	Unexpected Evening

**Author's Note:**

> It’s based on a dream I had last night. I just felt I had to write it down for some reason.
> 
> It’s not edited at all, I just went with the flow. I’m sorry for poor writing and grammar, I really tried my best. Maybe I’ll rewrite it one day. English isn’t my native language.

It was late evening, you and Adam were sitting on a sofa in his living room, watching some TV show. It was a nice evening for both of you - you ate dinner, talked a lot and had fun together. 

You were good friends, you could always rely on each other. It took a lot of time for him to trust you, but you were patient. He was the most loyal and protective person you’ve ever met. He had good sense of humor, sometimes he was sarcastic, but you didn’t mind. Even when most people were scared of him, you felt extremely safe with him.

Some time ago you realised your feelings towards him changed. He was on your mind all the time, your heart beat faster each time you looked at him, you craved his company more than ever, when you couldn’t sleep you imagined him next to you, cuddling and saying sweet words. You didn’t want to tell him that, you weren’t sure he felt the same and you were scared this confession would ruin this friendship. You simply couldn’t lose him.

You were getting slightly tired, so your head landed on his wide shoulder. You weren’t sure Adam would like that, but he didn’t mind.

„It feels good being here, next to you.” You said it without thinking, still holding your head on his shoulder.

„Oh yes, it does.” Adam replied and looked at you. You suddenly blushed and wanted to avoid eye contact, but he softly cupped your cheek and forced you to look at him.

Both of you stayed quiet, you just looked into each other’s eyes. You were amazed by his augmented eyes, they were extremely beautiful and wonderful. Well, all of him was amazing. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

His lips met yours. Adam kissed you very delicate, almost unsure, but you wanted more, much more than that. You straddled him, put your hands on his face and kissed him deeply. He kissed you back and his augmented hands caressed your back and hips. You needed to feel his hands on your bare skin, so you took your top off. His hands wandered around your waist and back, while his lips and tongue tortured delicate skin of your neck. His mouth was going down to meet your collarbone and breasts. He got rid of your bra fast and returned to worship your chest with his lips. You moaned at the sensation. He sucked your one nipple and toyed with another one. You tilted your head back and placed your hands on his head and pulled his hair a little. His eyes met yours again, full of lust and affection. 

It was your turn to took off his shirt and admire his chest. He was very well build and it made you more wet. You started to kiss and lick his neck and chest. You sat on a floor to reach his abs. You could feel him shiver when your tongue and hand met this sensitive area. You placed your hands on his belt, but you looked at him to give you permission. He licked his lips and nodded. You slowly took of his trousers and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. You looked into his eyes again when your hand stroke his length through his underwear.

„(Y/N).” Adam almost moaned your name.

You didn’t say anything, just gave him lustful look. You stopped teasing him and finally took off his boxers. He was half erect and he was already big. You stroke him lazily and kissed his full length. You took his head into your mouth and started to suck it. You reached three fourth of him and it was almost enough for you, so you helped yourself with your hand. Adam placed his hands in your hair and petted you, this made you move faster. Your moves and sucks made him insane. You knew he was getting closer, you could hear his heavy breathing and how his shaft twitched inside your mouth.

„I’m about to come.” He said it with difficulties.

You took of his penis from your mouth and brought him to climax with your hand. He was calling your name when he reached his peak. His semen covered your chest and belly. Adam helped you stand up and cleaned you up with his shirt. Adam picked you up, kiss you deeply and carried you to his bedroom.

„Now it’s my turn to make you come.”


End file.
